One Road
by akaeve
Summary: Roughly based on the Love Affairs' One Road but not a song fic.


MANY ROADS LEAD TO HELL, BUT ONLY ONE ROAD LEADS TO HEAVEN

Scripture Text: Ecclesiastes 10:15

One road leads to sadness

One road leads to pain

One road shows you, life is a game

One road leads to darkness

One road leads to light

One road leads you right to love

Acknowledgement to the Love Affair.

In the real world, you travel many roads, but then again, the crossroads you come to, can be painful.

It had been just not long after Jen's death, and they, the team were on a difficult case, a missing child, the death of the mother, the father in Afghanistan, the in-laws and out-laws, the family all blaming the other party for the child's disappearance. Did no-one ever stop to think of the child, the seven year old girl who had vanished. Why? Where would she go, who would she visit. Did no-one stop to ask what this may make of the child in later-life. All this bickering and arguing, the poor child probably had decided that she too would be better off dead. At least she would be with her mother.

As the team sat reflecting on the situation, they all had their own childhoods in their minds, or in Gibbs case Kelly's childhood, she had only been about the same age as Hilary, to reflect on. It was when you got older that the roads began to fork more, to branch out, it was what you decided. Abby said that it was like an alternative universe, no matter what you decide to do, sometimes you get a déjà vu, would this be what might happen, if you took that road.

Gibbs did understand the logic…..but then so did the team. They had all been at a crossroads, a branch of their lives, and not one of them would ever know if they had taken the right one, because at the end of every road death waits. It wasn't so much when you died, it was how you died.

Life is but a fleeting moment, and as Dr Mallard always said, "You're a long time dead" make the most of what you have, you cannot spend your life regretting….what ifing. My father used to say "You must live for today; because yesterday is gone, and tomorrow may never come."

_One road leads to sadness:_

Gibbs could only think back to when he had been deployed to Iraq, he had left his family in good hands or so he thought….they had died and then so had he, inside. He had gone out that afternoon, his heart no longer in his career, he welcomed death….he would be with his family. But fate had stepped in, first in Germany and then, in the form of Mike Franks, he had shown Gibbs the road to take. Death had lost…..this time.

_One road leads to pain:_

Director Vance stood in front of the mirror and carefully peeled the surgical tape from his wounds. The shrapnel had dug deep and had missed vital organs, but the pain. He thought back to the first time such a bomb had gone off and how Eli David had saved his life. Mabe he should have changed direction. Again when the devil had made him look down the barrel of Lee Wuan Kai's gun, but Jackie had saved him. This time the devil, and death would again have to wait. Leon's time was not up yet.

_One road shows you, life is a game_

Tony thought long and hard, yes life was a game, either in love or in work. He had to be number one. He had to prove himself, but to whom. The Boss, Ziva, Probie. He knew he was a good agent and had enjoyed the undercover work that the late Director had asked him to undertake. It had on the other hand made a dangerous enemy, but in this game you had to outwit. It was when he had escaped the car explosion it had put his thoughts and life in perspective, maybe he should have made it up with Jeanne, he would never know as he had stayed with his NCIS family, Death had failed again, as it had many years before when he had contacted the plague. His time was not up yet.

_One road leads to darkness_

Ziva thought of back when she had been ostracised by Gibbs, sent back to work for her father. She had to finish what Michael had started. This was her road. The Somali hell hole, how she had or would have welcomed death, but….death was not to have his way just yet. She had chosen to stay in Washington, to leave her old life, she had chosen a new road. She would have to die another way.

_One road leads to light:_

Hilary had walked along the sidewalk, mom always said stay on the sidewalk, and look both ways when crossing, and use the zebra crossing or walkway, never do what grown-ups do and that's jaywalk. She had heard the adults arguing, who should look after the child until her father came home, _"She's my son's girl. She's my daughter's daughter, my grand-daughter, she is all I have left. I should look after her, your son isn't here."_

The child had turned and taking her coat and what monies she had in her piggy bank, walked out the door.

Hilary skipped to the mall, she had always loved the mall the lights. No-one seemed worried that a seven year old was on her own. If they were they were not going to get involved, none of their business. They didn't want to be classed as predators, busy bodies or the like. Hilary walked to the parking garage and walked up to the top, you could see the city from here. Hilary turned and looked at the railing in the centre of the ramps. She saw the man swinging his legs over the edge, he beckoned. Hilary walked over and saw the man stand and then jump, but he appeared to stop in mid-air. She wanted to follow, but sat at first on the parapet and swung her legs over the edge, holding on to the rail.

-oOo-

The phone rang in the bullpen and Gibbs answered. He listened before dropping the phone back in the cradle.

"We got Hilary." as he ran to the elevator with his team following. They raced to the parking lot. The police were already there, and had cordoned off the building, several angry shoppers were arguing with them.

Gibbs and the team drove up as far as they thought safe, they would walk the rest. What they say at the top level frightened Tony, he suddenly remembered when death had offered him his hand in almost a similar way. Hilary was singing and laughing and now she was now standing up on the edge but still holding the rail. Gibbs walked slowly towards the girls, trying not to make a sudden move so as not to frighten the girl. Hilary stopped laughing, and looked suspiciously at Gibbs.

"Hi, I'm Agent Gibbs," Jethro said to the child, "What you doing up here? It's a long way down."

"I'm going to be an angel and join mom. The man said." Hilary whispered.

"An angel? What man Hilary?" Gibbs ventured.

"The man, in the long black cloak, the one, standing at my moms' shoulder. He's calling me."

"Can you see mom?" Gibbs asked, edging towards the child.

"Yes."

"What is she saying?" Gibbs asked gently, as he too swung his legs over the parapet and held the rail looking down.

"She's crying, she says I have stay, be a good girl and not move. She is safe but I'm not." Hilary whispered and started to cry, "I want mommy, I want mommy, but she is saying no…I have to go with you."

"Give me your hand Hilary." Gibbs whispered gently.

"Agent Gibbs? Who is Kelly? She says I have to go with you. Why?" as Hilary's tears ran down her cheeks.

"Kelly?" as Gibbs began to feel a lump in his throat, "Kelly was my daughter, she died when I was fighting….like your daddy. I couldn't save her, but I think she wants me to save you, so your daddy doesn't hurt like I do."

"She's pretty, I would like to be her friend…..but she is shaking her head." Hilary replied.

For a hard Marine, for a man who had loved and lost he just couldn't hold back his own tears.

"Hilary? Please. Give me your hand, think of your daddy." Gibbs whispered.

As Hilary gave Gibbs her hand, she turned to look into his eyes, and smiled, for one moment, one fleeting moment, he thought she would let go, he held it tight, waiting. Then he felt the arms of Ziva gently hold the child and pull the little girl back and onto the tarmac. Ducky rushed over with a blanket, Ziva wrapped the child in it.

"Agent Gibbs?" Hilary suddenly said, "Kelly says thank you and she has gone with my mommy."

The sound of the voice brought Gibbs to his senses and he pulled himself back and swung his legs onto the ground and stood up. Hilary held up her arms, Gibbs moved towards her and held the girl, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. Gibbs saw the ambulance approach but he shook his head. He took his cell from his pocket and called Leon.

_One road leads you right to love:_

"Leon…want you to call Social Services and do me a favour…" Gibbs started to say, as he explained to the Director, "Thank you Leon." As he shut his cell and knelt down to face Hilary, "You fancy coming to back to the office with me and the team? I'll make sure Abby shares her sponge cakes with you and I think she has some Jammers, Would you like that?"

Hilary nodded.

Gibbs held the little girl's hand and led her to his car, "Ziva, you're with me." He shouted over his shoulder.

The team arrived back at the Navy Yard, Hilary had stopped crying but was very quiet. Gibbs had explained that she would see her daddy, not in the flesh but she could talk to him and he to her. It was until the Corps could get him home.

As they exited the elevator, the reception committee was there, Social Services, Leon, Jackie, and Abby.

"Gibbs, if you would like to come to my office, we need to have a meeting." as the Director made his way up the stairs, to his office, followed by Jackie and Mrs Whitson from Social Services.

Kayla and Jared were already sitting quietly in the Directors office, Leon's Secretary sitting between them, as the group entered the room, she stood said her goodbyes and left the room.

"Now before we go to MTAC," looking at Gibbs and Hilary, "This is what has been arranged. Hilary if you would like to come and stay with my wife Jackie, and our children while the Corp make arrangements for your father's return, then we would more than happily accommodate you. If not, I'm afraid Mrs Whitson, from Social Services, will either take you back to your family or place you with care parents."

"No…." Hilary screamed, "Not home ever," as she clung to Jethro.

"Well Mrs Whitson, it would appear that we do not need your services any longer." Vance replied.

"Director Vance, this is extremely irregular, but since it has been cleared by a higher body than I, I will arrange the paper work. Goodbye….Mrs Vance, Agent Gibbs," as she let herself out.

"So Hilary, may I introduce you to my daughter Kayla, and her brother Jared, I know my husband has a meeting arranged for you, so when you are finished I believe that goodies have been arranged, in the conference room. I have had a case with clothes passed in from your aunt, so you do not need to worry." Jackie finished watching as Hilary still clung to Gibbs.

Vance indicated that they move to MTAC, and so Gibbs led Hilary to the room for a tearful meeting with her father.

Captain Harrison was waiting on the screen…"Daddy" Hillary shouted as she let go Gibbs hand and ran to the screen, "Daddy." as she burst into tears.

"Hilary….please I will be home as soon as I can. Director Vance, are you sure you are willing to look after my daughter?" Captain Harrison enquired.

"No problem at all Captain, but I know you want a few words with Agent Gibbs after you have spoken to Hilary." the Director replied.

About 10 minutes later, as the session was nearing the end, Hilary began to cry, but she took the hand Vance offered, and he lead the girl from the room.

"Agent Gibbs, the Director, told me of your loss, and I want to say thank you for your help, I just don't know what the outcome would have been." Captain Harrison said.

"If I said my job… Captain, and my daughter…" Gibbs didn't finish.

"Thank you Gibbs, I will be home hopefully in 3 days." as the line died.

-oOo-

As Gibbs sat with Ducky in autopsy, they were glad the outcome had not been another death.

"Jethro…..I have to ask…..did Hilary really see Kelly?"

"I think she did Duks. The dead sometime cross over to show the way…the road to take. I think in this instance death lost again, and heaven didn't get its angel."

"So Jethro, there is a light at the end of this road, and love a happy ending."

"Looks like there is Duks." As they both rose, Dr Mallard putting on his coat, looking about before they both locked autopsy for the night.

The End.


End file.
